In Another World
by Shitsuren69
Summary: In another world, Sena is bold and strong. In another world, things aren't how they are. And when the two Senas switch places... well, all hell breaks lose.


Sorry for taking so long to upload a story! Here's a small request from Nyukisan10. Although I get the feeling this came out less humorous than I was hoping it would. :( I hope you still enjoy it!

I do not own.

---

((In the 'Real' World…))

The gun clicked next to his head. Two sleepy brown eyes looked up, staring blankly at the gun. Hiruma cackled.

"Wake up, Fucking Shrimp!"

There was a slight pause before Sena's hand shot out and knocked the gun easily out of Hiruma's hands. With the other hand, Sena grabbed Hiruma by his collar. Here, he paused slightly and gave a quick scan of the room.

He was currently in the hotel room that he shared with Monta. The other Dream Team Japan members stood at least five feet away from the obviously mad quarterback. Everyone was wearing casual jogging clothes, which meant that they were either finished with the morning practice or were going to practice. That was all fine and dandy, but there was something else that was bothering him. Sena turned back to Hiruma.

"Who the hell gave you a gun?" he demanded, obviously cranky.

All eyes moved away from Hiruma's gun across the room to Sena.

Sena, oblivious to the stares, released his grip from Hiruma. "Jeesh," he grumbled under his breath. He stretched, listening to his back crack. "Note to self, don't accept Homer's invitation to drink," he grumbled to himself before beginning to take off his PJ shirt.

Sena looked up and realized that Hiruma was still standing where Sena had last left him. Sena frowned. "What?" Sena demanded.

Wordlessly, Hiruma pointed another gun at Sena. This time, not a single trace of grin could be found on the quarterback's face. "Who the fuck are you?" Hiruma demanded, "And where the fuck did you put my fucking shrimp?"

---

((In the Other World…))

Perhaps the scariest thing to ever happen to him had absolutely nothing to do with Hiruma. In fact, he could most likely summarize that morning as 'scary beyond Hiruma's guns.' Sena had just taken one step out of his hotel room when, almost like flashes of lightening, three figures rushed to kneel in front of him. Then like thunder, three cries of "Master!" assaulted Sena.

Sena blinked. He looked around to make sure that the three was addressing him. Then he realized just _who_ the three were. "Eh?!" Sena exclaimed. "I… I'm not-?!"

"Master, would you like your breakfast now?" asked the first of the three.

"Huh?"

"No, Master needs his drink first!" the second of the three snapped.

"Huuuh?!"'

"Stupid. Master needs his morning smoke!!" the last of the three growled.

"Huuuuuuuhhhhh?!??!"

"Hm?" the second of the three asked. "Master, since when did you start copying our lines?"

---

((In the 'Real' World…))

Sena blinked twice. Then he laughed. Hiruma visibly twitched. "Whaaat?" Sena drawled, looking rather smug. "You thought you'll act tough and I'll let you play in the game?"

Shaking his head, Sena threw off his shirt, revealing a mass of scars. "Jeesh, what am I? A charity worker? You're as pathetic as always, Yoichi" He opened a drawer, looking through the clothes in there, completely ignoring Hiruma. Sena frowned. "Where's my jogging shirt?"

"Oi, fucking imposter!" Hiruma began again.

Sena turned to Hiruma again, this time angry. "Who the hell are you calling an imposter?! You want to die, Yoichi?"

By now, the other team members realized that they must interfere before something dramatic happened. That is, without a doubt, Mamori waking up due to the commotion and coming to see what was going on. Which would most likely end up with everyone except for Sena and Hiruma and Mamori bleeding on the ground. And of course, to figure out why Sena was acting so weird. They were thinking of that, too… just in the back of their minds.

"Now, now," Kurita said, trying to get between the rebellious Sena and a pissed Hiruma. "Why don't we go down for a big breakfast instead?"

Hiruma turned and pushed his way out the room, saying something along the lines of, "Then you guys handle that fucking imposter." But Sena didn't move an inch. In fact, he was staring at Kurita as if he's never seen the older linebacker before. Finally, as if he had just remembered that he had a mouth, Sena stated, "You're fat."

---

((In the Other World…))

"Master!" Kuroki exclaimed, holding the bottle of lemonade in his hand. "I brought it the fastest, right?"

Sena sweatdropped. "Uh…thank you, but… Please, don't call me that…" he said taking the lemonade with a bow.

Kuroki stared at him in disbelief. With a proud grin, he turned to the other two who just came around the corner with lemonades in their hands. "Hah! Master _thanked_ me!!!"

The other two brothers stared at Sena, too. Then they both glared at Kuroki. "No fair!"

_What happened to make everyone so weird?_ Sena wondered to himself as he began to open the lemonade. But for some odd reason, the bottle seemed to be tighter than usual. Sena frowned, tugging at the top with a frown.

"Would you like me to help you with that, Sena?" asked a kind voice.

"Yes please!" Sena said, handing the bottle over. Then he froze. The person who he had just handed the lemonade bottle over wasn't who he thought it was. Sena stared at the person in disbelief. _How…???_

"Hm? Is something wrong, Sena?" the person in question asked, looking worried.

That was the straw. Sena quickly turned and ran away, looking for some place safe. The three brothers looked at each other questioningly. "What's up with Master, today?" Togano wondered loudly.

"I'm not sure," Hiruma answered, still looking worried. "I hope he doesn't feel sick or something."

---

((In the 'Real' World…))

Kurita blinked. "Uh… yeah. I'm fat," he agreed.

Sena stared at Kurita. Then he rubbed his temples. "Let me guess, Seijirou talked you into it?"

"Huh? Why would Shin-san…?"

"Yes, why would I do something like that, Kobayakawa -kun?" Shin asked as he came forward.

Sena stared at Shin. Something akin to awe flashed in his eyes. "Seijirou?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Shin nodded, looking blank as always. "Yes?"

"You… you do know I was joking when I said you should lay off those sweets, right?"

There was a slight pause in the room. Then Chuubou exploded with, "As expected from Sena-senpai! He even knows Shin's secret!"

Thus left the rest of the members to wonder if Shin does secretly eat sweets.

---

((In the Other World…))

"This is terrible," Sena mumbled to himself. "Just what's going on?"

"Sena?" asked a voice.

Sena felt as if the skies were opening up. He turned, staring at his one and only childhood hero. "Mamo-"

Then the skies shut close and the ground opened up beneath him. There stood Mamori, wearing a biker's outfit, holding a gun loosely in her hands. She smirked. "Oh goodie, you're here!"

By then, Sena was having a minor heart attack.

"See, this stupid gun's not working properly again. Damn it! I'm never going to buy a gun from the streets! You'll look it over for me, right Sena-kuuuun?" Mamori asked, leaning close to Sena and giving him a wink.

Right before his poor heart could have a major heart attack, Sena ran for his life. _Someone save me!!!_

_---  
_

((In the 'Real' World…))

"So let me get this straight," Jumonji began, staring with disbelief as Sena placed his feet on the table. "You woke up and are feeling cranky due to a rather long list of things that happened that includes but isn't limited to: an idiot pointing a gun at you, a running back becoming fat, and a junk-food-loving punk beccoming a super jock?"

"Pretty much," Sena answered, looking bored.

"Okay…" Jumonji said slowly. "I get that part but… why the hell am I paying for your food?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sena took his feet off the table, facing Jumonji in the process. "You," he said, pointing at the 'eldest' of the Ha-Ha-Brothers, "are my slave."

Jumonji visibly twitched. "Look, you keep saying that, but-"

"What?" Sena asked. "You want to be beaten to a pulp again?"

Jumonji looked down at his ragged clothes and bruised hands. After Kurita had convinced everyone to go downstairs for breakfast, Sena had grabbed the eldest Ha-Ha Brother and dragged him outside. Here, Jumonji clearly challenged the smaller boy… and ended up in this café, paying for the brunette's breakfast. Let's just say the transition of the two places took perhaps five minutes. And after wards, Jumonji was looking for the worst. And Sena? He hadn't even broken a sweat.

The ex-delinquent stared at Sena, wondering just what in the world possessed the smaller boy to behave as such. Sena flicked his hair, playing with it. Jumonji sighed, defeated. _My life sucks…_

"Huh? Hey! It's Sena!"

Sena lifted a hand. "Yo, Panther," he said without even turning to look. "Thank Homer for last night, will you?"

Jumonji blanched. "What?!"

---

((In the Other World…))

Sena stared openly without shame. So far, his brain was too clouded to even be able to comment on what he was seeing. So the Deimon's Ace could do nothing but stare in terror at the cafeteria of the hotel.

There, was someone who looked vaguely similar to Kurita, except that he was impossibly thin. And over there was someone who looked something like Shin-san… except he was eating candy bars. And now that Sena looked closely, he could see that Shin was slightly… pudgy. In another corner of the room, was a rather strong-looking and bulky guy. When Sena unfocused his eyes, he could swear that the bulky guy was actually Kisaragi. And right next to the bulky guy was a small but elegant looking guy whose hairstyle strikingly reminded Sena of Gao. And… was that a short Yamato over there?!

"Has Hiruma's shootings caused me some brain damage?" Sena wondered out loud.

Someone chuckled softly behind him. "You're still being strange as always, I see Sena-kun," said the person.

Sena blinked. "Uh… do I know you?" No matter how he looked at the person, Sena couldn't place him.

The person froze. He then crawled into a corner, a dark aura surrounding him. "As usual, Sena doesn't recognize me," he mumbled.

"Ishimaru-san…?" Sena guessed. Well, he thought it was a great guess. After all, who else was as unknown as the track-team member?

This, however, had the opposite effect. The person burst into tears. "Please don't mention that amazing guy's name in front of me!!!" Sena stared at the person, unsure of what to do.

"Uh…?"

"Is Sakuraba bothering you, again, Sena?" asked a casual voice.

Sena looked up to see Ishimaru… who had a bright smile on his face. And… were those girls over there goggling at him? Then Sena realized what Ishimaru had just said. He turned back to the other person. And yes, sure enough, it was Sakuraba.

"Oh…"

Sena figured now was just as good time as any to faint.

---

((In the 'Real' World…))

Panther smiled brightly and sat down next to Jumonji, much to the linebacker's distaste. "Hey Sena!" he said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see you at the final match!"

"What?" Sena said teasingly in perfect English. "You really think you could make it to the top?"

"Huh?" Jumonji began. Then he paused when he didn't hear the echo-like sound after him. _Drat! I forgot that the other two aren't here!_

"Of course," Panther answered honestly.

Sena snorted. "You're too slow. You'll never catch up to me."

Panther's eyes widened. Jumonji gaped at the running-back. _When did Sena learn English?_ But Panther was excited for another reason. "You mean you have a technique to defeat me? Just for me?"

Sena rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. It was created for… _that_ guy."

Panther leaned in. "Which guy? Shin-san?" Jumonji wondered just what the two were saying in English that could possibly involve Shin.

The laughter from the shortest boy surprised both of them. "Shin? That wimpy fatty? Don't be stupid! I created this technique for Unsui."

Panther frowned; his eyebrows gathered in intense concentration. "Unsui? I don't think I ever heard of his name…"

There was a twitch from Sena. And to say Jumonji expected what happened next would be an outright lie. Sena threw a punch but it was stopped… by none other than Agon. Jumonji and Panther watched, awed as the events unfolded.

"Look, you stupid trash! You'll get us disqualified if you hit him!"

"Who the hell are you calling trash?! You picking for a fight, useless shadow?" Sena snapped, throwing off Agon's block. "I'll just destroy you again!"

Sena lunged for Agon, his right fist coming up fast to Agon's chest. Sneering, Agon caught the fist. But before another onslaught of attacks, Sena collapsed to the ground. Agon blinked. _Wha…?_

"Ah! You killed Sena!" Panther exclaimed.

Even Jumonji understood that.

---

((Some time later in the Other World))

Sena slowly opened his eyes. Everything came into focus and he could see a crowd around him. He frowned. "The hell are you all gathered here for?"

At that, everyone quickly turned away, pretending that they weren't poking at Sena just a while ago. Sena scowled. "Jeesh, I need a smoke."

Three boxes of cigarette cartoons appeared almost magically in front of Sena. He blinked. He looked up to the expected faces of Togano, Jumonji, and Kuroki. "I'm not going to free you, if that's what you want."

---

((Some time later in the 'Real' World))

Sena slowly blinked twice before everything came into focus. A very worried looking Mamori loomed over him. He looked at her carefully. No, no signs of guns or biker outfit. Sena let out a sigh in relief. "Mamo-nee, I had the weirdest dream…"

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, and different members of the Dream Team Japan came pouring in.

"Here, I brought you some lemonade!"

"Kobayakawa-kun, I do not eat sweets."

"Sena-senpai! Are you alright?!"

"Stupid trash, you have some explaining to do!"

Sena blinked. "Eh?!" He tried backing up and was met with a wall. _Mamori-nee, save me!_

"Yes," said a voice that was quite different from Mamori's usual kind and motherly voice. "And you have a whole lot of explaining to do, fucking shrimp."

And the gun clicked next to Sena's head.


End file.
